


Deafening

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 Supernatural spoilers, Angst, Basically a fix it fic for something that hasn’t happened yet, Dean Winchester is torn apart, It’s not left to the imagination, I’m not saying that the speed to react is like their speed to emotions but I totally am, M/M, Reunion, The Bloody Handprint TM, There’s about as much subtext as 15x18, There’s not an explicitly stated relationship but, totally romantic, yep it’s a reunion drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: Post 15x18 reunion drabble! Real summary in the A/N, to avoid spoiling it for the people who haven’t seen the episode.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is dead. After he died, well... a lot happened, but not much happened. It went quiet. No words, no conversations or friendly banter. Every slight sound is deafening. And the most deafening of them all? The slam of the bunker door.

It’s been... quiet.

Quiet may not be the right word for what it’s been.

It’s been deafening, the footsteps, the clinking of bottles being set on a table, the rustle of a jacket that still hasn’t been cleaned. That still bears a red handprint. 

The most deafening of it all, now? The slam of the bunker door.

The first one in days.

They know those footfalls. They don’t belong to Dean, they don’t belong to Sam, or Jack, or any menacing dark creature.

Those footfalls belong to Castiel. 

The first to notice is Jack Kline. The still grieving son. The one who had laid on his bed for days, staring at the ceiling and hardly existing. 

The next? The next was Sam Winchester. The rock. The glue. The one who had been holding them all together until his joints felt phantom aching.

That leaves one more. Dean Winchester. And Dean, well, really, he noticed first. The second he heard that door slam. The second he heard the footsteps. Dean knew. He just so happened to react last. He stands up, following the lead of Sam and Jack.

Jack immediately runs forward, and is holding back tears as he collapses into Castiel when he steps off of the staircase.

Jack holds onto Castiel like a lifeline. He grips Cas’ trench coat and squeezes his eyes shut, as if he fears his father will simply disappear. Castiel smiles, and his arms wrap around Jack, one of his hands holding the back of his head and his other one holding his son gently but firmly on his back.

Sam’s steps are slower than Jack’s, he doesn’t run, but they’re quick. In tune with the seconds, one after the other. Jack finally moves and this allows Sam to step in, giving Cas a hug that would be aptly described as a bear hug. Cas hugs him back with just as much vigor, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them just long enough to get a glimpse over Sam’s left shoulder.

Dean Winchester. He is standing on the other side of the table, hands resting on top. Castiel had seen him, yes, when he walked in. But now, he really sees him.

Dean Winchester’s hands are shaking. His chest is heaving. When his eyes lock with Cas’, his Adam’s Apple bobs and a small crease draws between his eyebrows as they pull up in the middle. His eyes are shining. He looks a lot like when Castiel had last seen him, to be honest. This time, though, his lips make a different shape that changes the whole picture. They are open, and turned up, very, very slightly at the corners. His eyes are wider now, too, and his eyebrows higher.

Sam feels Castiel draw out, and he steps back, offering a smile. A small, gentle smile as he puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder, before walking away, beginning to watch his brother.

“Castiel.” Dean breathes, and his voice catches in his throat and cracks slightly. He picks his hands up off the table and starts to round it, his eyes still locked on Cas’.

Castiel, meanwhile, takes a single step forward. He’s watching Dean, studying him. He hasn’t heard Dean call him by his full name in, what, years? After… after everything that happened before he… died, he isn’t sure what Dean will say. He’s not quite sure what he can say.

“C-Cas.” Dean chokes. A shaking hand reaches up and wipes at one of his own eyes. He’s still so far from Cas that it’s painful. So far from Castiel that he can’t even touch him. But he feels close. He can almost feel Castiel’s every breath. His every movement pounds in Dean’s ears like they are trying to catch it all. Everything Cas does is stored away into a file in Dean’s brain, just in case this is the last time he witnesses it. He didn’t do it last time. He won’t be left without a detailed memory of him again. Not again.

When Cas sucks in a breath, the whole world seems to go quiet. Nothing happens in that moment. Nothing except Castiel, and a soft, 

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed. This is actually my first posted work for this fandom, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
